


Just Like Heaven

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: When Neville has a hard day at work, Ginny and Luna are always there to make things better.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy we became friends, so as a token of my appreciation, please enjoy this bit of Lunevra smut. I hope you've had the most fantastic day ❤️

Neville was exhausted. 

He didn't know what had got into the students today, but they'd been running riot all day, all of his classes descending into chaos no matter how hard he tried to keep the kids under control. Henry Clifford being bitten by a particularly vicious Fanged Geranium had been the final straw, and now all Neville wanted was to go home and sink into his favourite armchair in front of the fire. 

Once he'd finally cleaned up all the mess caused by the day's many incidents, the greenhouse left sparkling and the plants content once again, Neville took the floo home, his muscles aching and his head starting to hurt.

The house was quiet when he stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny always had a late practice on a Tuesday, but Luna could be anywhere. Neville wasn't too worried though - most likely she'd just lost track of time while out in the woods, too distracted by magical creatures and the beautiful trees around her to bother with mundane things like checking the time. And after all, she always came home to him and Ginny eventually.

Keen to soothe his tired limbs and wash off the soil that he had ended up covered in after Lucy Clark had knocked over a row of pots, Neville headed for the shower. He lingered there for a long time, letting the heat and power of the water ease the knots in his back and enjoying the peace and quiet.

He had his eyes closed, head tipped back, revelling in the feel of the water on his skin when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his eyes to see Ginny walking into the room, still clad in her practice kit, looking tired and sweaty but happy, as she always did after a hard practice.

'Got room for another one in there?' she asked.

'Always.' 

Ginny started to slowly strip off her kit, robes falling to the floor and revealing her muscled, athletic body. Neville just watched as she stripped down to nothing, taking in the acres of freckled skin she revealed. Merlin, Ginny was beautiful. 

Moving aside slightly, Neville let Ginny into the shower, taking a moment to thank the universe for giving them a house with such a large walk in shower. Ginny sighed as she stepped under the water, Neville staring at the droplets racing down her skin as she let the water wash over her. 

Stepping closer, Neville reached out and began to slowly undo the plait Ginny always put her hair in for training. She kept talking about cutting her hair shorter, saying it always got in her way while playing, but Neville secretly hoped that she would never cut it. He loved her hair, loved how soft it was as he ran his fingers through it and the way that it glowed in the light, so bright and fiery, just like Ginny herself. 

Once Ginny's hair was loose, Neville's hands moved lower, coming to rest on her shoulders and starting to gently massage out the knots that always formed there. Ginny was an incredible Chaser, and her flying always looked effortless to those watching, but Neville knew better. He knew how her arms and shoulders would ache for days after a tough match, knew all the little niggles that her intense training schedule caused. He loved nothing more than to help reduce her pain by giving her a long massage.

Ginny's eyes had fallen closed while Neville worked, so she didn't notice Luna coming to stand in the open bathroom door. Neville did however, and he watched as Luna took in the sight of them, watching the way her eyes tracked down their bodies, heart flipping at the smile that spread across her face.

Neville gestured to Luna, inviting her to join them, but she shook her head, a mischievous look in her eyes. 

'I think I'll watch for a bit longer,' she said, Ginny's eyes flying open at her words.

'Well, Nev, now that we've got an audience, we better make sure it's a good show,' Ginny said in a low voice that always sent heat racing through Neville's veins.

Turning around, Ginny pulled Neville into a deep kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as they moved closer together, seeking skin on skin. 

Neville quickly lost himself in the kiss and the feel of Ginny pressed against him, his hands roaming over her skin as the water continued to fall around them. All the exhaustion that he had been feeling when he got home vanished, replaced by a burning desire.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, their arousal obvious in the flush spreading across Ginny’s chest and the hard length of Neville’s cock. Flashing a grin at Luna, Ginny sunk to her knees, taking Neville into her mouth. Shivers of pleasure raced through his body as Ginny moved, the feeling of her mouth on him indescribably perfect. Luna had moved closer, her eyes locked on Ginny's mouth, and Neville reached out a hand, needing to touch her, wanting her to be involved in this too.

It was heaven, standing there on shaking legs with both his lovers, one hand curled in Ginny's hair and the other interlaced with Luna's. Neville wanted more though, wanted to be able to make Ginny and Luna feel as good as Ginny was making him feel.

'Shall we, ahh, go to the bedroom?' he got out in between moans of pleasure. 'Want you both,' he managed to add before Ginny did something with her tongue that made his brain temporarily short circuit. 

Ginny stood up, leaving him breathless and shaky from the lust coursing through him. She went over to Luna, the two of them coming together in a blisteringly hot kiss, Luna too far gone to care that her clothes were getting soaking wet from the water still clinging to Ginny's body. 

They kissed for a long moment before breaking apart, and each holding out a hand to Neville. Together, they walked to their bedroom, falling onto their bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Neville loved this, how easy it was to be with Ginny and Luna. Even in their most passionate moments they could still laugh and have fun, and it made his heart soar. 

Neville moved to lie over Luna, kissing her deeply before beginning to move down her body, removing her soaking clothes and dropping kisses on the skin he revealed, Ginny following in his tracks. Luna was never demanding, but they loved to treat her like this, working together to bring her endless pleasure. Neville focused his attention between Luna’s legs, kissing and licking until she was writhing under his hands, while Ginny teased and sucked her nipples. Before long, Luna was crying out, spasms of pleasure wracking her body as she came, the sounds of her moans ringing so sweetly in Neville’s ears. 

As Luna came down from her high, Ginny pulled Neville up to her.

‘My turn now,’ she murmured, before rolling Neville onto his back and straddling his thighs, rocking against his painfully hard cock. 

It was bliss, but Neville wanted more, wanted so desperately to be inside her, to make her moan just as Luna had. He reached down, wanting to get her ready for him, but found her wet and ready.

‘You know what seeing you go down on Luna does to me, Nev,’ she said as he rubbed her clit, delighting in the shakes it produced. 

‘I do indeed,’ he chuckled, fingers still moving.

‘I need you, please,’ Ginny whispered, Neville’s cock twitching at her words. It always did things to him, to hear Ginny say things like that, to hear how badly she wanted him.

Deciding to put her out of her misery, Neville rolled them over, settling his weight over Ginny as he teased her folds with the head of his cock. She already felt so incredible that he couldn’t hold back, sliding inside, his eyes closing as pleasure rocked his body. He loved that first moment, the way Ginny would let out a sigh of bliss, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt him fill her up. 

He leant in to kiss her as he started to move, setting up a rhythm that had pleasure building in both of them, but not quite enough to push them over the edge. He didn’t want to rush this, didn’t want it to be over yet. 

The world faded into the background as they moved together, the sounds of their moans and their bodies coming together filling the room. All the stress of his day was gone as he concentrated his attention on Ginny, focusing on the breathy sighs escaping her as he worked to get her to her peak. 

The sight of Luna coming to lie next to them, her hands running over Neville’s back as she kissed Ginny’s neck, sent a rush of pleasure through Neville, so intense that he thought for a moment that he would come just from the sight. He loved taking it in turns to give all his attention to one of them alone, but there was something special about the three of them doing this together. It always reminded him just how lucky he was.

Ginny was shaking underneath him, her hips snapping up to meet his as she chased her climax, her face tilted to the side to allow Luna access to the sensitive skin of her neck. He could tell she was close, knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. Shifting slightly, he moved his hand to grasp her bum, squeezing in just the way he knew she liked. 

It didn’t take long after that, his thrusts picking up speed, Ginny urging him on as she got closer and closer, a stream of nearly unintelligible pleas falling from her lips as she began to clench and shake around him. The look on her face and the feel of her coming around him ripped Neville’s orgasm from him, a loud groan escaping him as he came.

For a long moment they lingered there, bathing in the afterglow, revelling in the aftershocks of pleasure that ran through their bodies, letting Luna cover them both in kisses. Once Neville came back down to earth, he rolled off Ginny, coming to lie next to her. Ginny moved to lie on his chest, her now dry hair fanning out over his shoulders as Luna curled up behind Ginny, their bodies pressed tightly together as they spooned.

Neville let out a happy sigh as they got settled, and he stretched out an arm to wrap around Luna, wanting both of them as close as they could get. His earlier tiredness was beginning to overtake him again, the lingering pleasure in his veins leaving him in a contented, sleepy haze. Ginny had already closed her eyes, her breathing slowing as she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the slow circles Luna was tracing on her hip. 

Neville could feel his eyes growing heavy, could feel sleep beginning to claim him, but before he gave in to the need to close his eyes, he took one last look at the two women lying next to him. He smiled, thinking that however stressful his job could get, he would always be happy, as long as he got to come home to Luna and Ginny.


End file.
